


All my dreams

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Tara is captivated by Pippy





	All my dreams

“Make a wish”Pippy says to Tara 

“No need to wish when my dreams have already come true”Tara tells her 

“I’d ask you about those wishes but you’ll never tell me will you”Pippy laughed 

“For me to know babe”Tara kisses her softly 

“Fine keep your secrets baby”Pippy says affectionately 

“You’re so beautiful inside and out”Tara was in awe of Pippy 

“You’re gonna have me getting all bothered now”Pippys face reddened a bit as she blushed heavily


End file.
